


Godfather

by JaliceCookie



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Family, Friendship, Star Trek - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: It was going to be a normal meeting for Saru , when he was called into the ready room of Captain Georgiou. But he had no idea that she would ask him, if he like the be  Godfather of one of her children.





	1. Godfather

Godfather

 

USS. Shenzhou 2244

With a quick hand move, Saru once straightened his uniform , before leaving his quarter on the USS. Shenzhou. He made his way to the bridge a few seconds later.

 

He had been happy to be transferred to the ship , after graduating from the Starfleet Academy. So he can help others, as Philippa helped him four years ago.

 

The reason he was on his way to the bridge is a simple one.

He should go  to a routine meeting in the captain's ready room.

 

Therefore, the Kelpien had no time to waste. After he had entered the turbolift, his thoughts circled around his homeworld and how difficult it had been to leave his father and sister.

 

But there was so much more to see, so much more to explore, that he could never have imagined. The realization that he would never see them again , was something that Saru had taken a long time to accept.

 

The turbolift started moving and after a few seconds the lieutenant reached the bridge and was then informed by Danby Connor , that the captain was already waiting for him in her ready room.

 

Saru acknowledged this information with a nod and then went to the ready room.

 

 

**.....**

 

Philippa had a soft smile on her lips,  as the Kelpien had taken a seat across from her.

 

During his time at the academy, both were in contact with each other and Philippa had also talked to Christopher Pike,  about the situation and how proud she was of Saru, what he had done, and what courage he showed, to be the first of his kind who had attended the academy.

 

"Are you satisfied with my work on the Shenzhou Captain? Is there anything else I could improve about my work?" Saru asked after a moment of silence.

  
Philippa changed her sitting position and was impressed with what a great ambition the young man sit in front of her.

 

From the first day he was on the ship, she had noticed how purposeful Saru could be. But she had not only summoned him to have a routine meeting with him.

  
"I am very happy with your work, Lieutenant, you have been well integrated into the crew over the last two months and your qualifications speak for you  - but that is not the reason,  why I wanted to talk with you today", Philippa watched as a questioning look on Saru's face came up and he seemed to be thinking hard about , what the other reason for this conversation might be.

 

"And that other reason would be wich one Captain?"

  
The uncertainty Philippa could clearly hear out very clear - and there was no reason to be unsure or scared.

  
"Do you remember the evening , when you arrived on the ship?", The captain asked, and Saru nodded in understanding.

 

How could he forget this evening? He had not only arrived on the ship, but also met the two adopted children of the captain during the same evening.

 

**....**

 

 

_"Your quarter is on level 3, I've loaded the exact directions to the PADD and the captain apologizes for her delay - and she is  already on her way to the transporter room," the young man whose name Saru tried to memorized,  handed him the PADD and then left the transporter room._

_With mixed feelings, Saru waited for the arrival of the woman , who four years ago , gave him a ticket to a new, better life. It would not bother him to wait a few minutes._

 

_When the doors to the transport room opened after a few moments, the captain came in, followed by a little dark-haired boy.A little bit  confused, Saru looked at the child and then returned his attention to Georgiou._

  
_"Lieutenant Saru - Welcome to the USS Shenzhou, I am pleased to have you here",  Philippa said in a friendly tone, shaking the Kelpian's hand a few moments later._

  
_"I apologize for being late but Nathaniel thought it would be a good idea, to play football in one of the corridors", Philippa added, and the little boy just grinned happily._

  
_"The corridors are so long and the ball then rolls very far there", said the six-year-old , as if that would be an appropriate excuse for his idea._

  
_"But it's not my fault , that Lia fell down, I just wanted to look ... if ... if she's less afraid of the doctor , if I bring her the football Mom", Nate added, and his attention shifted then to the new guest._

  
_"May I introduce Lieutenant Saru, that's one of my two adopted children - Nathaniel", Philippa introduced the six-year-old boy._

  
_"I did not know you  had kids Captain -  Hello Nathaniel",  Saru said in surprise and then shake the boy´s hand. Nathaniel did not seem to be afraid of the stranger, grabbed his hand and shook it too._

  
_"Hello Mr. Saru," said the little boy, then let go of the hand and looked at his mother._

 

_"May I play soccer our quarters? I'm already six years old - so I´am allowed to right Momy?", Nate asked grinningly and got only an amused look from Philippa. That was the end of the topic._

 

  
_"I adopted Nate two years ago and Juliana came to me a half year ago, both came from an destroyed  colony, and they had a connection with each other during the time, they have not shown you the ship yet right?", Philippa explained and when asked him about the tour around the ship, Saru only shook his head._

  
_"Fine, than we will do this right now - Our tour  ends at sickbay , where I have to pick up my daughter, would you like to explain now, how this  happened Nate?", said Philippa and gave Saru a friendly hand signal to follow her  and the three left the transporter room some moments later._

 

 

_At the end of the tour they had reached sickbay  and Saru was now smarter,  that the adoptive daughter of the captain ,had hurt herself while playing in the quarters with her big brother and had to be taken to sickbay. From Nate, Saru got the impression , that he was full of energy, adventurousness and had a lot curiosity. A very interesting combination , but a bit too active for Saru´s taste._

 

_At Sickbay, Saru was introduced to the first medical officer, Dr. Nambue, and saw the three-year-old Juliana. The girl, however, seemed to be the complete opposite of her brother, a shy look was all that Saru got from her in response , before she rested her head on Philippa's shoulder and don´t did any further eye contact, with all the other people near to her._

 

 

 

**....**

 

 

"I noticed , that Juliana is not so insecure towards you anymore and i see, that you both get along well, right?", Philippa asked after a few moments and gave Saru time to think about her statement.

 

He could not deny that this little human girl , has opened up to him in the last two months more, even looking forward to seeing him and wanted  to be picked up on his arm by him. Something special, if one believed the statement of Nate.

 

"Captain J, it´s true that Juliana seems to be less shy , which is good to watch", aid Saru honestly, noticing until a few seconds later , how a satisfied smile graced the lips of his Captain.

 

  
"I'm pleased to hear . It´s nice to see , that she likes someone besides me and her brother, and I wanted to ask you a question, Saru -  would you like to godfather of  Juliana?"

 

This question left Saru speechless. He never expected Philippa to ask him such an private question. He should be the godfather of this little girl? Was he able to deal with so much  responsibility? He got on well with the girl and it honored him,  that the captain thought so positively of him. Saru nodded after a while.

  
"It would be a great honor for me to be the Godfather for your daughter Captain"

  
**THE END**  
  



	2. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate tries a second time , to play Football in one of the ships corridors and gets caught by Keyla.

**Football**

 

"See - i told you it would work - now you are staying here and i play with the ball"

Nate gave this introduction to his little sister and than put the ball down on the ground. He wanted to try a second time to play football in one of the ships corridors. But little Juliana was not sure if that was right. Her Momy told her that she and Nate should go to Sickbay, to let the Doctor check on them. And that her big brother took his ball along was not good or?

"No Ball Nate", said the shy girl after a few seconds and Nate stopped in his movement and looked over to the little girl.

"Why? Nobody´s here Lia", the older boy said with a grin on his face.

"Momy said", the toddler replied and tried to reach out for the ball.

"Momy said we can go to sickbay on our own. We go after i played ball", Nate replied why there are here now and hold the Ball up in the air, so that Lia can´t reach the toy. 

 

 

Right in the moment , when the six-year-old wanted to put the ball on the floor, then let him roll very far along the corridor, Keyla Detmar turned into the corridor and was surprised ,when she  saw the captain's two adopted children there.

"Not the perfect place to play football, don´t you think so Nate?", the young Woman said to the six-year old and got on that way the attention from Nate, while Juliana looked shy away.

"Hi Auntie Keyla. Do you wanna play football to?", the little boy asked happy and got an negative nodding from Keyla.

"I like Sport Games, but a corridor is not the perfect place for football. What are you guy´s doing here anyway?", Detmer wanted to now and for her surprise Juliana gave her an answer.

"Lia and Nate Sickbay...Momy said", the toddler said quiet without looking at Keyla.

"Thank you Juliana. So, when your mother said both of you should visit Sickbay, why are you wanna play football here Nate?", Keyla asked after gave Juliana an thankful smile. It was the second time she spoke in her presence. 

"Because football is cool", was Nates answer.

"And last time Momy caught me trying to play ball here", the six year old added laughing. 

"And I´am sure there is a good reason, why it is not allowed to play football in the ships corridors, but let´s make a deal should we?", Keyla replied after a few seconds and got so Nates attention.

"What deal?", the little boy wanted to know.

"You give me the ball and i bring you and your sister to sickbay - and i play football with you when we are back on Earth?", Keyla said with an amused smile. 

"Okay - Deal", Nate said convinced and gave Keyla the ball.

"Thank you. I hope the doctor is not waiting for a long time for you both", Keyla said , than starting to go with the to children to Sickbay.

 

 

 

 


	3. Promise

 

**Promise**

 

"Did you both behaved during your visit at sickbay?"

 

Philippa looked down at her oldest child and after living almost two years with the boy she can tell, if he told her the truth or not.

The six year old looked for a few seconds to his little sister, that was playing with a toy.

"We do. Auntie Keyla met us on the way and Doctor Nambue said, we both are healthy", Nate replied and and he hoped, that Keyla would keep her promise and plays football with him, when they are back on Earth.

"Can we travel back to Earth soon?", the boy added a few seconds later. 

"Back Earth Momy?", Julianna added interested and the toddler looked hopefully from Philippa to Nate.

"Why would you travel back to Earth Nate?", the Captain asked amused and was surprised by the question.

"Lia and i are missing Grandma and Grandpa", was the answer from the six year old.

"Oh Really? Is that right Lia?", Philippa replied and asked the same question now to her little girl.

 

 

Julianna shaked her head slowly. Maybe Nate wanna go back to Earth, to see Grandma and Grandpa, but she wanna go as well there - but for another reason. But as she thouged about it, she was missing her Grandparents very much. So Nate was not so wrong with his answer. 

"No...yes...wat Nate said", the three year old confused about her own answer.

"Is it yes or no Lia?", Nate wanted to no smiling.

"Lia dunno", the little girl said und gave her Toy an soft hug. She was confused about what she wanted to say and looked away from her mother and her brother.

"It´s okay Julianna", the Captain said with an soft voice and thoughed a moment about the answers from her kids. Nate was smart and not bad at lying.

 

"Is that all you want to tell me?", Philippa asked a few seconds later and Nate gave her an smile.

"I wanna see Grandpa and Grandma again aaaand wanna play Football with Auntie Keyla", the six year old and Philippa wasn´t surprised to hear the full answer now.

"I would inform you, when we travel back to earth", the woman told Nate and the little boy nodded, before he went back to his room.

 

**....**

 

 

Later the Georgiou Family was an their way to the bridge. Philippa wanted to show her both children an wondeful view to an planet and she knew how much Nathaniel and Julianna loved the stars and space. 

"Wow - that looks so cool Mum", Nate said a few seconds later and was fascinated  by what he could see. Julianna was standing near the captains chair and paid not mutch attention to the beautiful view.

"Momy? Promise visit Earth?", the toddler asked her mother and got so the attention from the Captain.

"I wouldn´t promise anything i can´t hold - but i will give my best", Philippa said and watched as the three year old nodded, before she walked over to Saru an pulled carefully on his Clothing , to get his Attention.

"Hello Julianna, what can i do for you?", Saru patted gently the head of his Goddaughter.

"When Earth we visit beach? Lia can build Snowman", the little girl said and Philippa that listend closely to Juliannas Words smiled.

"It´s call Sandman not Snowman Lia", the Captain said and was surprised about the Kindness that Julianna showed so much kindness towards Saru. The little girl know, that the Kelpien never saw anything expect his planet, so she wanted to show him a beach at Earth. 

"Than make Snow-Sandman", Lia added and the Crew started to laughed about this answer for a few seconds. 

Saru nodded and he was touched how kind this little girl was - to be honest he never had the chance to visit more from Earth than the Academy. 

"I would love to Lia" - and the answer made Julianna really happy - when they were back on Earth she would show Saru all the beautiful places near the beach she likes so much.

 

 


End file.
